Tsurugi Yuuichi
Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城 優一) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the older brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke. Personality He is a very nice, kind and caring brother. He had saved his brother from getting hurt by falling off a tree; as he had climbed up there to get their soccer ball. But while saving his brother, he got severely injured. Even though he loves soccer, he accepts the fact that his condition doesn't allow him to play. When he heard Kyousuke talking to Kuroki Zenzou about his surgery, he got mad at Kyousuke for 'abandoning' the soccer that they both love. Appearance His appearance is quite similar to his younger brother. Both almost have the same hairstyles. He is mostly seen wearing patient clothes in the hospital. He isn't shown to have any casual clothes yet, since he is at the hospital most of the time. It is seen that when he was young, he used to wear a white T-shirt with blue stripes with a black star. He also wore blue shorts and trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around. He has a small mole below his lips. Keshin Armed When using Keshin Armed and arming himself with Ma Senshi Pendragon, Yuuichi wears a cyan and black armor with black gloves, black boots and a black belt. He also has cyan and black wings, shaped similarly to those of his Keshin. His headpiece is almost identical to that of Ma Senshi Pendragon, white with two black horns positioned on the front. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO (Yuuichi was 12 at the moment and Kyousuke 7, now, Yuuichi is 18 and Kyousuke 13.) He and his little brother Kyousuke were playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji Shuuya. After Tsurugi Kyousuke kicked the ball, it accidentally flew up and got stuck up on a tree branch. Kyousuke recklessly tried to get the ball back by climbing up. Yuuichi warned him not to climb up because it was dangerous, but Kyousuke said not to worry. As he was close to getting the ball, the branch that he held onto broke and Kyousuke fell. Yuuichi saved him but got his legs injured in the process. He was brought to the hospital and the doctor said that it was severe and it would take a long time to recover. Kyousuke wept when he heard that Yuuchi couldn't play soccer again. Inazuma Eleven GO He stayed in the hospital for 6 years, waiting for his injured leg to recover. He was first seen watching two siblings playing soccer. Tsurugi visits him in his room in the hospital often. They both talked to each other outside, talking about their past before his accident happened which made his younger brother felt very guilty. During episode 14, Kyousuke is shown agitated and worried while watching his brother attempt to walk again with a nurse watching him. Then in episode 15, his brother visits him again, and unexpectedly, Matsukaze arrives to which Matsukaze introduced himself, though Kyousuke dragged him outside. His younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay at the hospital even when the match of Raimon started in Episode 16. Later, Kyousuke was visited by his old coach and talks a bit, Yuuichi overhears the discussion and is very surprised. It is revealed that Kyousuke had made a deal with Fifth Sector that if Raimon lost the tournament then they will pay for Yuuichi's surgery. In Episode 17, he is seen crying and he is disappointed in Kyousuke that he got involved with Fifth Sector. Kyousuke deeply thinks what he will do. In the end, Kyousuke helped Raimon and Raimon won in the end. Yuuichi was happy to see Kyousuke enjoying the match. In Episode 21, he is seen wishing Tsurugi Kyousuke the best of luck for their next upcoming match in the Holy Road tournament. He appeared again in Episode 33 where he was trying to walk with his brother also Tenma was watching them. Although it hurts sometimes, he said that he won't give up just like Kyousuke. In Episode 41, it is said that he will take the surgery, as an unknown person payed for it, which made Tsurugi happy and was about to cry but Yuuichi cheered him up. He is seen watching the final match after that. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone :The following part refers to an alternate universe version of Yuuichi whose history is different than the character in Inazuma Eleven GO. Yuuichi first appeared in Episode 3 and joined the Tenmas, to play against Protocol Omega. Immediately, he recovered the ball and dribbled past most of the members of the adverse team. He then used his keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon, and then fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. Tenma did the same and they made a mighty shoot which scored the second and final goal for Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Protocol Omega. After that, Alpha and his team left. He later explained that, in his timeline, his leg injuries never happened and eventually he and his brother were given the chance of going abroad to play soccer. However, their father could only pay for one of them go. Yuuichi then tells them to let Kyousuke go, since he likes soccer much more than him, but his brother replies to them to send Yuuichi, saying that he is tired from soccer. He then asks Tenma and Fei to let him join Tenmas in order to bring the soccer back to Kyousuke, which both of them accepts. It was later revealed by Shindou Takuto that Yuuichi was one of the strongest players of Raimon during his time at the school, but that he returns many times to see how the team is going. In Episode 4 he wanted to play soccer with Tsurugi one more time before he would fade from existence. His wish was granted when he played one more time with Tsurugi. Later in the episode he fused with his brother's aura and used Death Drop, which scored and gave the first point to Raimon, giving victory again to the team. Later, Yuuichi was seen disappearing because winning the match against Protocol Omega means repairing the altered history and the alternative Yuuchi along with his timeline is fading out of existence. He was seen in a flashback in Episode 27 when Tsurugi Kyousuke noticed that Okita Souji has a personality much like his brother. Tsurugi also demanded that he knew of a certain someone that was surrounded by despair but never gave up, whom is Yuuichi and he had another flashback yet again of him trying hard to cure his legs. Game Appearance Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Great Blaster' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Mixi Max *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Death Drop' (Normal and Mixi Max form) *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Shippuu Dash' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' Relationships *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Younger Brother) *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' Trivia *Tsurugi Yuuichi and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, are big fans of Gouenji Shuuya. *Yuuichi's character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru" (with his brother Tsurugi Kyousuke). *He will be distributed until a month after the release of Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone, along with Shuu. **Also, he will be distributed during 2013 japanese winter for Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, along with San. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Tenmas Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Forwards Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User